


Very Cute

by jassyboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jassyboy/pseuds/jassyboy
Summary: You have averyserious argument.





	Very Cute

"I am **not**!"

"You are."

"Nope." Jack couldn't believe he was having this argument with his boyfriend again. Well, he could, he just didn't want to. 

"Yep."

"Nuh-uh, nada."

"Oh, but you so are."

"No! I am-"

"Very cute? I agree, Seán. You _are_ very cute." A faux look of offense washed over Jack's face. 

"The Gaelic Gladiator is not - and has **never** been - cute." 

"I know. The Gaelic Gladiator is **_very_** cute. The cutest there's ever been."

"No-"

"-Yes!"

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Wipe that smirk off your face. You didn't win this," After several seconds of silence, Jack added, "You **didn't**!"

" _I love you~_ "

The smirk on his stupid boyfriend's face didn't go away.

That smug piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for this short shitty ass fic. I'm gay and sad, I _need_ it.


End file.
